Large quantities of low density fibrous materials such as cotton and the like are often bundled or baled for handling and storage. In a typical process, cotton is cleaned to separate the cotton fibers from sticks and other debris, and the cotton fibers are separated from the seed in a gin. The cotton (referred to as lint) is transported to a press or baler where it is compressed into a high density bundle or bale. Following compaction, the compressed cotton bale is secured with multiple straps or wires to maintain the bale configuration and stability. In certain known systems, the compressed bale is transported from the press to a separate strapping machine to be secured by multiple straps or wires.
Alternately, the press can be provided or formed as part of (or integral with) the strapping machine. Such machines are disclosed in Bullington, U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,723 and Flaum, U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,944, both of which are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference.
Once the bale is strapped or secured with a number of straps or wires, the bale tends to expand at the locations that are not strapped (or secured with wire). Thus, the strapped bales have recessed zones (where the straps or wires are located) in the bale. Since the straps or wires are recessed into the bale (at these recessed zones), this protects the straps from breaking, such as when the bale is being stored, transported or moved at a warehouse.
A compressed bale may also be covered with a protective overwrap, such as a bag or other suitable covering or wrapping, to protect the cotton from exposure to the environs, dirt, debris or factors that can affect the cotton quality. The wrapping or bagging may be made of polyethylene, polypropylene, cotton, or any other suitable material. Known systems for baling and wrapping cotton bales require the use of straps or wires to maintain the bale in its compacted state, as described above, and involve a separate wrapping or bagging device and downstream process to provide the protective overwrap for the bale.
While the wrapping or bagging can help to prevent damage to the bale, the wrapping or bagging material itself can be damaged. For example, at ginning facilities, cotton bales are often stored two layers high, which can put a significant amount of strain on the bales, particularly the bottom bale. Also, the cotton bales stored in certain facilities have to be rearranged or moved from time to time, such as while being loaded onto a truck for delivery. Moreover, the configuration of cotton bales being stored in a warehouse or other storage facility has to be changed from time to time in order to optimize warehouse space. During this stacking, and moving, and loading and unloading of the bales described above, the bales are frequently being pushed on an abrasive surface (e.g., concrete or asphalt flooring of a warehouse or storage facility) causing straps to break and bags or wrapping material to rupture.
Certain known systems have addressed some of the problems described above by providing strap-less systems. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/840,601 to Nyckowski, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a system in which a compressed bale is conveyed to a bagging station without any straps or wire, and is introduced into a bag for handling and transport. Such a system eliminates the need for strap or wire to secure the bale, since the bale is contained by the bag. However, if the bag is damaged or is caused to rupture such as from contact with the abrasive floor of a storage facility, there is no strap or wire to help maintain the bale in a secured state.
There is therefore a need for an improved system for baling a highly compressible material, such as cotton, in a manner that can contain the pressure of the highly compressed material and that protects the bale as well as any protective wrapping or bag applied to the bale from damage.